


E.V.O.L

by spisoldat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spisoldat/pseuds/spisoldat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя несколько месяцев ожидания Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса отдают Стиву словно багаж по квитанции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E.V.O.L

_It only takes two lonely people_

_To fuck love up and make it evil_

 

 

Стив взял из чужих, почтительно протянутых рук, тонкую белую картонную папку с красным штампом "секретно" поперек черных квадратных букв, рассеянно пролистнул ворох белых мелованных листов - в Щ.И.Т.е, или том, что от него осталось, по-прежнему не экономили на мелочах - и вернул обратно одному из агентов в допросной, мельком взглянув в немолодое бесстрастное лицо.

\- Я читал его.

Голос Роджерса прозвучал удивительно громко и резко, нетерпеливо, словно у ребенка на Рождество. Он заставил себя расслабленно откинуться на стуле, скрипнув его ножками по кафельному полу.

Дело №17 можно было назвать его любимой настольной книгой: "Биография Зимнего Солдата: расширенная и дополненная".

Он мог бы написать докторскую - и не одну - по этой книге, и защитить её с той же легкостью, с которой кидал свой щит в головы врагов или спрыгивал с крыши трёхэтажного здания на задании в Испании. Стиву тогда подумалось, что Баки бы тут понравилось - море, шикарные виллы на первой полосе курортной зоны, йодный, соленый запах морепродуктов. Он всё еще помнил, как остро пах ветер на пляжах Кони-Айленда, когда они изредка выбирались туда.

В последнее время Стив много вспоминал - крохотную продуваемую квартирку, прилипающий к потным ладоням песок, красные кирпичные стены фабрик, и каждый раз это приводило к Баки. К кошачьему изгибу его самодовольной улыбки и блестящим голубым глазам. К глазам, которые сейчас равнодушно смотрели на него из-за армированного стекла допросной.

Стиву не нравится погружаться в воспоминания вот так, пока он на службе. Ему кажется, что его захлестнет с головой, и он утонет как в тот раз, когда падал с хеликарриера в холодную воду Потомака, и Баки уже не сможет его спасти. Не в этот раз, когда его правая рука была прикована наручниками к металлической вваренной в пол трубе.

Наташа намекала ему о смене начальства под давлением правительства, намекала о смене режимов и традиций старого доброго Щ.И.Т.а, и Стив понимал это без неё, когда видел на записях камер наблюдения, как Пирс активирует взрывные заряды в бэйджиках членов совета директоров.

Стив всё понимал, просто представлял это несколько иначе: в его наивной незамутненной вселенной, отведенной Джеймсу Барнсу, не было места политическим интригам, целому полку врачей и долгим месяцам закрытых судебных разбирательств; и он в который раз понимал, что подковёрные игры это не его - это Наташа чувствует себя в этой мутной воде совершенно естественно.

Конечно, Стив не думал, что он просто найдет Баки, похлопает его по плечу, скажет всем "Это Баки, он из Ревущих Коммандос" и им любезно позволят защищать страну и дальше, но и не ожидал того, что его отлучат от Баки на долгие полгода, и разрешат им общаться только через адвокатов, и только после очередного врачебного консилиума, где потвердят что помыслы Джеймса Баки Барнса чисты и невинны, как свежевыпавший снежок, и при встрече он не воткнет прокурору в глаз одну из своих заколок для волос. Возможно Вдова всё же что-то сделала - упёрлась коленом в очередную спину, или затянула потуже петлю на чьих-то яйцах, или подложила очередного несовершеннолетнего-выглядящего-старше-своего-возраста в чужую постель (Стив всегда предпочитал оставаться в неведении рычагов давления Наташи), но всё закончилось, и спустя мучительно тянущееся ожидание Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса выдали Стивену Роджерсу словно багаж по квитанции.

\- Мы уже можем уйти? - Тон голоса Стива не меняется, оставаясь всё таким же нетерпеливым. Ему хочется нервно потереть лоб или по-детски подергать коленом, словно это его судьбу решают те люди, что в данный момент скрываются за тонированным стеклом с другой стороны допросной. Агент поднимает взгляд на Роджерса, но смотрит не в его глаза, а куда-то за его спину, выше и левее. Стив оборачивается и замечает бликующий зрачок видеокамеры. Белая лампочка на её панели коротко мигает, звучит еле слышный щелчок, и дверь в допросную открывается, пропуская Стивена к устало ссутуленной фигуре Баки.

\- Капитан. - Негромко произнёс агент, когда Роджерс встал одним резким быстрым движением, вытянувшись в сторону двери как гончая. - Я надеюсь, что Вы не забыли условия освобождения?

Стив колебался совсем немного, перед тем как кивнуть. Он очень надеялся, что ненависть на его лице не была настолько явной.

 

Стив привозит Баки домой поздно ночью - подписание бумаг заняло чуть больше времени, чем он ожидал. На улице прохладно и тихо, слышно только затихающий где-то вдали звук полицейской сирены и треск ламп накаливания в фонарях над их головами. Стив паркуется и выходит первым, обходя машину и открывая дверь с пассажирской стороны с такой галантностью, словно приветствовал Королеву Елизавету. Он тянется помочь Баки, но тот издает низкий недовольный звук, и мотает головой, прежде чем неловко заваливалиться в сторону и ступить на асфальт. Песок и мелкие камешки тихо скрипят под подошвами тактических ботинок. Баки отходит немного в сторону, чтобы Стиву было удобнее хлопнуть дверцей, закрывая машину и активируя сигнализацию, левый рукав болтается на ветру. Стив смотрит как Баки пошатывается, потягиваясь затекшим телом и пытаясь распределить вес.

\- Блять. - Шепчет Стивен, и трет лицо холодными от пота ладонями.

 

У Стива просторная светлая квартира - минимум мебели, вдоль стен стоят стеллажи, заставленные книгами и старыми виниловыми пластинками, на низком столике у окна граммофон.

\- Я купил соседнюю квартиру и объединил со своей. - Говорит Стив, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Свет он не включает. Стив кладет ключи рядом с граммофоном и потирает ладони о джинсы, словно не зная куда их деть. Он прислоняется к дверному коробу и смотрит как Баки обходит квартиру по периметру - касается пальцами корешков книг и потрепанных картонных конвертов пластинок, а затем останавливается напротив окна, рассеянно сминая в пальцах пустой рукав. Ковер под его весом проминается. Силуэт Баки на фоне огней ночного города кажется вырезанным из картона, а полумрак скрадывает выражение лица.

Без руки Баки выглядит еще меньше и уязвимее - её сняли через несколько месяцев, между судебными заседаниями, и у него хватило времени, чтобы пообвыкнуться и приучиться ходить не заваливаясь набок. Стив знал, что в глубине души Баки её ненавидел - она напоминала ему о Красной комнате и Гидре и всех тех людях, которых он убил. Без нее Баки выглядит... нормальным. "Обычным", одергивает себя Стив, и следом за этой мыслью приходит другая - "Таким, как раньше".

Стиву нужна была хоть какая-то статичность, какая-то постоянная величина в окружающем его безумии, и он предпочитал сделать этой величиной Джеймса. Даже если это пойдет в разрез с желаниями самого Джеймса.

 

Первые несколько дней похожим на один из тех артхаусных фильмов, которые Стив когда-то смотрел с Сэмом - с малопонятными диалогами, минимумом действий и непрекращающимся осенним дождем на улице.

Они почти не говорят. Вернее, Джеймс почти не говорит: ни с ним, ни в стену, ни во сне. Всё, на что его хватает, это сказать обезличенное "Спасибо", когда он встает из-за стола, впихнув в себя пару ложек пресной овсянки, размазав остальное по тарелке.

В первый день Стив заказывает почти всё, что находит поблизости к дому: пиццу, китайскую еду в промасленных коробочках, мексиканскую - в шуршащих бумажных пакетах, спускается за бургерами в забегаловку в соседнем квартале. Стив знает свой метаболизм, и поэтому не скупится, когда заказывает им двойные порции и наборы тако с тремя видами начинки и соуса.

Джеймс блюёт, скорчившись над унитазом, от одного запаха специй и масла.

 

На следующий день Стив почти полчаса околачивается у двери комнаты Джеймса - прислушивается к тяжелому дыханию за стеной, осторожно зовет его - "Бак?" и слышит, как затихает чужое дыхание; как скрипит кровать, когда Джеймс ворочается с боку на бок. Пару раз Стиву кажется, что он слышит сдавленные всхлипы и рыдания.

Баки выходит из комнаты только под вечер, когда мелкий моросящий дождь усиливается, и пасмурное небо становится еще темнее и ниже, и когда они встречаются взглядами, Стив видит красные припухшие веки, но глаза Баки по-прежнему равнодушные и блестящие, словно стеклянные шарики.

Стив уходит в гостиную и прислушивается к доносящимся сквозь шум дождя звукам в глубине квартиры. Баки долго умывается в ванной - Стив представляет, как тот убирает черным пластиковым ободком мешающие волосы и скребет безопасной бритвой отрастающую щетину, как перекатываются под белой футболкой мышцы от этих нехитрых движений. Стив думает, что Баки и дрочил бы точно так же - механически и равнодушно, только ради того, чтобы избавить тело от ненужного напряжения. От этих мыслей в паху Стива ёкает и наливается тяжестью, он сглатывает вдруг ставшую вязкой слюну, и потирает лицо ладонями.

Этой ночью ему снится широкая блестящая от пота спина Баки в мерцающем свете уличных фонарей и сильные руки.

 

\- Блять.

Это первое, что произносит Джеймс на третий день, когда задевает локтем стояющую на мойке кружку. Скорости его реакции хватает, чтобы подхватить её рукой у самого пола, но он не может сдержаться, выругавшись сквозь зубы. Стив сидит за столом у окна, смотрит на взъерошенные после сна волосы Баки и на автомате укоряет отрывистым:

\- Не выражайся.

Джеймс смотрит на него изподлобья, уперевшись коленом в кафельную плитку пола - от резкого приседа его повело по инерции. В оглушающей тишине было слышно, как зазвенел жестяной козырек окна под порывом ветра.

\- Извини. - Произносит Стив.

Щелкает закипающий чайник, за ним следует звук, с которым свежий кофе набирается в стеклянный кофейник.

Джеймс стискивает зубы так, что выступают желваки, поднимается и убирает чашку в раковину - Стив видит, как он сдерживается, как его глаза на мгновение становятся темными, непроницаемыми. Стив бы сам себе сейчас предъявил за всё то, что случилось с Баки - он вытащил его из тюрьмы под свое опекунство, но это не перевешивает того, что не смог удержать его на том поезде. Он так долго думал, о том что Баки мертв, что не смог остановить его на гребаном хайвее, на горящем хеликарриере. И вот, вновь обретя его, Стив просто отбивался и пытался достучаться до своего Баки сквозь Зимнего Солдата, вместо того, чтобы как Пирс, надеть на него ошейник и посадить на цепь. И видит Бог, Стив сделал бы всё, чтобы Джеймсу это понравилось.

 

На четвертый день Стив просыпается ночью от шума в соседней комнате. Он открывает глаза и тело движется на автомате - широким шагом пересекает порог соседней комнаты, включает свет в проходном коридоре, чтобы не напугать Джеймса, знакомым движением прижимает к себе щит. Джеймса он находит между кроватью и тумбочкой, завернутого в плед, скрутившегося в позу эмбриона. Первой в его голове мелькает удивленная мысль, как такой крупный мужина, как Баки, мог там уместиться.

\- Бак?

Стив откладывает щит в сторону, и касается ладонями мокрого лба Джеймса и его трясущегося плеча. Чужие зубы стиснуты так крепко, что Стив почти уверен, что слышит, как они скрипят.

\- Баки? - Он смотрит на бледное потное лицо и едва удерживается, чтобы не встряхнуть Джеймса. - Посмотри на меня, Бак. Что случилось?

В полумраке видно только белки чужих глаз, и как Джеймс судорожно вцепился белыми пальцами в левое плечо, нагребая на него побольше сбитого в кучу края пледа.

\- Плечо?

Баки молчит и судорожно дышит приоткрытым ртом, как собака.

Стив подозревал, что вживление протеза не пройдет для Баки без последствий, но все эти три дождливых дня он держался молодцом и не подавал виду, и в папке с его делом ничего подобного указано не было. Он решает, что разберется с этим чуть позже, а пока принимает единственное решение, которое приходит в его голову сразу же, как укладывается паника. Стив думает что даже будучи великолепным стратегом, он чувствует, как всё, что связано с Баки, выбивает у него почву из-под ног, словно Баки новая неизвестная в знакомом ему уравнении.

В ванной грязноватый белый свет, бликующий на кафельных стенах и хромированных вентилях, и Стив выкручивает краны на максимум, затыкая слив пробкой, и погружает Джеймса в воду вместе с пледом и надетыми на него футболкой и спальными серыми штанами. От воды поднимается пар, зеркало моментально запотевает. Стив осторожно отводит в стороны складки потемневшей от воды ткани и проводит пальцами по стыку металла и зарубцевавшейся кожи. Кожа выглядит покрасневшей, с белыми и бордовыми рваными полосами, и Стива пугает неожиданная мысль о том, как нестерпимо ему хочется прикоснуться к ним губами.

Ночь не проходит безрезультатно, не для них. Джеймс спит до полудня в кровати Стива - левое плечо обложено грелками в шерстяных вязаных чехлах, на столике лежит ополовиненный блистер ибупрофена и тюбик разогревающей суставной мази. Стиву хочется лечь рядом с Джеймсом - вплотную к его горячему тяжелому телу, но он сидит в кресле в углу комнаты - смотрит, как от дыхания мерно вздымается чужая грудь, и крутит в зудящих пальцах очиненный карандаш.

 

Одним из преимуществ работы в Щ.И.Т.е является медицинская страховка и обследование у лучших докторов страны, и Стив беззастенчиво пользуется своими связями, чтобы выяснить побольше о том, что случилось с Баки на прошлой неделе.

После той ночи Джеймс изменился, словно стена, которая была между ними с момента, когда его выпустили, наконец-то дала трещину. Стив видел невербальные знаки зачатков их былого доверия, и боль от метафорического топора, торчащего в его груди, отпускала. Джеймс начал выходить из комнаты ради ежевечерних фильмов со Стивом, готовить нехитрый завтрак и перекусы, прошмыгивать до небольшого магазинчика возле из дома и несколько, на вкус Стива, фанатично, тренироваться по утрам.

На время разнообразных тестов и анализов Баки хотели оставить в госпитале стационарно, но Стив на правах куратора отказался, и вместо этого терпеливо вез их каждое утро по пробкам.

И, оглядываясь назад, Стив сам не понимает как он мог не заметить этих изменений, которые, наслаиваясь одно на другое, превратились в важный переломный момент в их с Баки жизни.

Это случилось во вторник, спустя месяц терапии постравматического стресса. Психосоматика левого плеча Баки лечилась медикаментозно, и для его организма, в ускоренном темпе выводящего любые препараты, Стив брал лошадиные дозы выписанных по рецепту лекарств в небольшом военном госпитале в другом конце города. Баки составлял ему поездки в первые пару недель, а потом в один прекрасный день заартачился. Стив молча затянул шнурки на мотоциклетных ботинках и посмотрел в его округлившуюся физиономию с трехдневной щетиной. Джеймс поскреб её пальцами и пожал плечами, поправив съехавший ворот футболки.

\- Мне там не нравится. - Угрюмо произнес он и дернулся - видимо, забывшись, хотел сложить руки на груди в защитном жесте. - Там много людей.

Нашел время сучиться.

"Там нихрена нет людей" - хотел так же угрюмо ответить Стив, но Баки, его Баки постепенно возвращался к нему. По крайней мере Стиву очень хотелось в это верить.

Он скрипнул зубами, взял ключи из плетеной вазы с высокой коридорной стойки и вышел за дверь, чтобы, вернувшись через три часа домой, увидеть возле двери пару аккуратных белых женских кед.

Стив честно старался издавать побольше шума, пока разувался и снимал кожанку, но даже этот шум не перекрывал стука его бешено бьющегося сердца. Внутри словно разорвали пакет с чем-то горячим, и этот жар докатился до горла и выше, оставив во рту кислый привкус.

Джеймс вышел из спальни, когда Стив проходил к себе - он успел увидеть только мелькнувшую в проеме захлопывающейся двери девичью фигуру определенной степени раздетости и полумрак чужой комнаты.

\- Это кто? - Стив попытался сглотнуть, но с пересохшим горлом это давалось с трудом. Ему хотелось потереть лицо ладонями, но в последний момент одернул себя - присутствие Баки в его жизни вновь награждало Стива дурацкими привычками.

\- Люсиль. - Джеймс оперся спиной на дверной короб. Домашние штаны съехали низко - ниже тазобедренных косточек, футболка чуть задралась, являя Стиву небольшой засос под пупком Баки. - Извини, что не предупредил. Она уже уходит.

Стиву очень хотелось, чтобы Люсиль оказалась проституткой с соседней улицы, а не лаборанткой из госпиталя, где осматривали Баки. Тогда у него оставалось бы хоть немного шансов.

Дверь в комнату вновь приоткрылась, и Джеймс отошел в сторону, пропуская на выход Люсиль. У нее были короткие светлые волосы - на тон светлее, чем у Стива, узкие маленькие ладошки, и вся она сама была до невозможности маленькая и худенькая. Такую хотелось защищать.

\- Капитан, добрый вечер. - Она мимолетно коснулась спины Джеймса и поправила мешковатую футболку на аккуратной груди. Стив коротко кивнул и постарался улыбнуться. По собственным ощущениям казалось, что поперек его лица поползла трещина.

\- Добрый вечер, Люсиль. Джеймс, ты вызвал даме такси?

Джеймс вызвал, и даже проводил её до машины, низко натянув черную потрепанную бейсболку и куртку. Из окна Стив видел, как он неловко обнял девушку на прощание прежде, чем открыть перед ней дверь. Люсиль потянулась к нему всем телом и вжалась своими губами в покрасневший рот Баки, и они так идеально подошли друг другу, словно ключ и замок.

Вечером Стив закрылся в комнате, проигнорировав робкий стук в дверь.

Ему очень хотелось, чтобы кто-то из них троих умер.

 

Когда-то кто-то сказал Стиву, что стоит опасаться своих желаний, потому что они имеют тенденцию сбываться. Но сбываться не так, как мы этого хотим. Это Стив понимает в одну десятую долю секунды, когда случайно заглядывает на кухню в очередную осеннюю субботу.

Люсиль вновь приехала к Джеймсу после ночной смены - Стив слышал, как она прокралась мимо его комнаты под утро, потому что Стиву не спалось. Он не хотел думать, что в его почтенные девяносто он наконец-то схлопотал свою первую в жизни депрессию, которой подвержен каждый третий допропорядочный американец, но похоже, что то на то и выходило. Стиву не нравился Бруклин сороковых, потому что там нельзя было так открыто и откровенно любить Баки; Стиву не нравился этот современный мир своей распущенностью того рода, что незамужняя девушка могла среди ночи прийти в дом к мужчине. Стив считал, что они с Джеймсом не принадлежали ни одному из этих двух отрезков времени, и были старомодны в силу привычки. По крайней мере Стив точно был, он доказывал это себе раз за разом, потому что сейчас это было проще, чем признать тот факт, что он ревнует Баки к этой маленькой женщине так похожей на того, кем он был раньше. У Стивена больше не было сил на ревность.

И вот в одно солнечное утро Стив смотрит, как она сидит рядом с Баки за столом, они сталкиваются голыми коленями, и Джеймс тихо смеется над её очередной рабочей историей. Стив замечает мелкие морщинки вокруг глаз и рта Баки - микровыражения, доказывающие, что он по-настоящему счастлив. Стив смотрит, как она пододвигает высокий, наподобие барного, стул ближе, режет завтрак Джеймса маленькими квадратиками, чтобы ему было удобнее его есть, и эмоционально взмахивает ножом перед его лицом во время рассказа.

Время замедляется и тянется-тянется-тянется, наконец, останавливаясь, когда Стив видит, как бликует в утреннем свете лезвие, и этот свет словно отражается в пустых остекленевших глазах Зимнего Солдата. Люсиль не успевает даже вздохнуть, когда чужая крепкая рука хватает её за горло и вздергивает вверх, опрокидывая на стол, край которого упирается ей в поясницу. Она задушено всхрапывает, нож выпадает из ослабевшей хватки и звенит, ударяясь об пол, по столу разливается сок из опрокинутых стаканов.

Стив врезается в Джеймса всем телом, тяжелый и горячий, словно паровоз, отбрасывая его в другой край кухни. Люсиль на столе перекатывается набок и прижимает ладонь к горлу, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Стив видит как торчат её соски сквозь ткань промокшей майки, и этот картинка отпечатывается в его голове, когда он прижимает Баки коленом к полу, заламывает его руку за спину, пока тот отчаянно рычит и дергается, пытаясь вырваться.

Стив бросает на нее быстрый взгляд через плечо и отрывисто командует:

\- Бери свои вещи и уходи, я справлюсь сам.

Люсиль сползает со стола - маленькая дрожащая раскрасневшаяся француженка, которых всегда так любил Баки Барнс. Стив слышит как через долгую минуту хлопает входная дверь и облизывает пересохшие губы, прерывисто дыша:

\- Бак. Бак, ты справишься. Мы справимся. Бак, послушай меня.

Роджерс мог бы уговаривать его еще и еще, привести Баки в норму, починить сломанное; чтобы потом провести еще несколько долгих недель в своей комнате, когда вернется Люсиль, или когда её место займет очередная худенькая светловолосая девушка современной Америки. Но Стив больше не может бороться и сдерживать это бушующее чувство в своей груди, которому он одновременно так хочет и так страшится дать название. Поэтому Стив Рождерс наклоняется к самому уху Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса и вспоминает фразу, выделенную жирным курсивом в тонкой белой картонной папке с красным штампом "секретно" поперек черной квадратной надписи "ДЕЛО №17" и выдыхает дрожащим голосом:

\- Letyat zhuravli.

Джеймс под ним застывает, словно оледеневший и издает тихий, всхлипывающий звук. Стив расслабляет хватку, и тело под ним обмякает.

\- Poyut solov'i.

Стив видит и слышит себя словно со стороны, когда садится рядом с Джеймсом и протягивает руку, зарываясь пальцами в густые чуть вьющиеся волосы. Зимний солдат внимательно смотрит на него сквозь пустые глаза Барнса и ждет команду.

Стив мягко гладит большим пальцем мочку его уха и просит:

\- Поцелуй меня.

**Author's Note:**

> Транслитом написаны фразы, который Стив говорит на русском.


End file.
